The Tracker
by uyatongal
Summary: This is a one shot companion piece to "The Forgiveness of Carlisle Cullen" as told in two parts.


**Chapter 1 - London 1666**

It is overcast and threatening to rain. Here in the London countryside a crowd of people have gathered to the graveyard mourning the death of their beloved pastor. They are a somber crowd. lost and without purpose like the faces I see in what is left of London after what is now being called "The Great Fire of London"..

The fire has consumed a large portion of the city. What wasn't burned was destroyed in order to create fire breaks in attempts to gain control of the fire. It didn't work. Most all of the homes and businesses not on the Westminster side were left in piles of ash and rubble.

This is our time now. So much death and destruction who is to miss a few more people here and there? The rest of my kind have poured into the city for the opportunity to fill themselves on the blood of the less fortunate. So many have come it won't be long before the Volturi arrive. They will control the city for the time being. They will restore order and insure that our kind is not discovered. I will be leaving for Southampton on the evening. I have seen how they restore order and I will have no part in it.

Before I leave I feel obligated to this one last task. Someone should bear witness to this for the young vampire. While I hold no special bond with him there was a familiarity with him I cannot ignore. It was his eyes. So different than my own. The eyes were gold and coupled with his optimism he reminded me of the brother I lost so long ago.

"Elder Cullen was a simple man," the . "He was a simple man, but God laid his hands upon him and told him to rise up and lead God's children to salvation. Now Elder Cullen could have ignored that call. He could have turned a blind eye, but instead he stood firm and built this church with his own two hands. Satan tried to stop him. Satan took his wife. When Elder Cullen would not be swayed he had his demons take his only son. A lesser man would have cowered. A lesser man would have turned his back on God, but not Elder Cullen. He stood firm and led this congregation through the great calamity that befell our great city. Now Elder Cullen has received his great reward."

The service concluded with prayers and the casting of dirt over the casket. I joined the crowd in taking my turn.

"For Carlisle", I said softly as I threw the dirt into the grave.

"How did you know Elder Cullen?" A young woman asked me.

"He was a leader in a time when we need leaders. I am here out of respect," I replied as I left the graveyard.

 **2\. England 1318**

"How is it that you can so easily find our quarry Allistair?" asked the older brother. He stood taller than the younger but years at court with his father left him soft.

"The falcons do the work, I just follow their direction," I replied.

John was a great man. Given the opportunity he would've made a great king. Father had groomed him with the other barons in the court of King Edward II. He had done well. Though he was still quite young he helped father with a doctrine that restricted the powers of the king. His role had grown and the other barons were becoming quite fond of him.

"I envy you Allistair," John said as he put an arm around me. "All you have to do is find the meat for the table. None of the perils of backstabbing politicians".

"This is true, but John you get the women. There's not too many of those out here."

"Quite so little brother. It would pain me to return home and see you've taken up with a deer," he laughed.

A stag came through the underbrush. It lifted it's great head scouting in each direction.

Watching his movement I let loose the bolt from my crossbow and felled the great beast.

"First shot! Well done little brother," John said clapping me on the back.

As we started to prepare the stag for transport home John grew somber. He looked so much older now. There was only five years difference between us, yet he looked so much older than I.

"Father has cast our lot with a new group. He expects change within the court very soon and has been positioning us to take a more prominent role," he said.

"Father is always maneuvering John. What's different this time?" I asked as I worked on the stag.

"It's a bigger gamble this time. If successful it would have me advising the king. I fear to think what it would mean to be unsuccessful," he continued.

"You were born for greatness John. This is what you've lived for."

"I'm not so sure of that anymore. It seems that everything is within reach, but I can't see myself in that position," he said as he turned away.

"Leaders are born that way John. You have always been a leader and wherever you are people will follow you," I said as I cleaned the gore from my hands.

"Maybe all I want to lead is a home with a wife and children running about,"

"You can always come home John. I would enjoy the company on my hunts," I said as I walked to him.

"It's too late for that John. It has gone too far," he said as he turned toward me.

I could see the tears he was fighting back. He was in anguish.

"It will work out ok John. It always does. Now let's get this back home," I said gesturing toward the stag.

 **3\. London 1666**

The city was filled with the stench of refugees, fire, and death. Even through the smells, his scent was unmistakable. He reeked of his arrogance. The vampire who turned Carlisle had returned with the other refuse to feast on the city. So be it. My task will be made all the more easy.

Since I did not believe him to be going anywhere soon, I returned to my preparations for my exile. My holdings in London resided in various personal vaults throughout London and in Goldsmith's notes. I would need to take enough wealth to sustain me for more than a year and I needed to either pack or move to a vault any valuable personal effects at my home.

I have learned that when matters of wealth are concerned, it is best to distribute your holding across multiple locations. Humans cannot be trusted to not become greedy or accidentally stumble across one of the vaults. Because of this, I lost a day in preparations.

When I returned to my hunt I found a new complication. The vampire was hunting in a group. There were three females and two males. The five of them hunting the refugees and boldly attacking even in daylight.

Such arrogance. I have seen it before many times. This kind of arrogance never ends well.


End file.
